The IA-64 processor is a 64-bit processor that is based on Explicitly Parallel Instruction Computing (EPIC) technology. EPIC allows multiple instructions to be processed in parallel, which increases processor performance over conventional technologies such as Reduced Instruction Set Computing (RISC) and Complex Instruction Set Computing (CISC).